The Safe Keeper EN
by swanqueen-4-ever-n-ever
Summary: AU - Regina is a businesswoman. Owner of The Safe, an international security company. During her flight back to New York, she met Emma Swan, a mysterious and irritating woman. Who was, against all odds, of great help during the misadventures of her flight. After an attempted murder against her, Regina's and Emma's roads crosse again. SWAN QUEEN AU. Full summary inside.
1. Paris - New York

**Regina is a businesswoman. Owner of The Safe, an international security company, whose influential clients number in the hundreds. During her flight back to New York, she met Emma Swan, a mysterious and irritating young woman. Who was against all odds, of great help during the misadventures of her flight.**

**After an attempted murder against her, Regina's and Emma's roads are crossing each other again in unfortunate circumstances. Can Regina trust Emma ? What is behind this blonde with eyes always hidden behind sunglasses?**

* * *

Hello everyone ! this is my first fanfiction so if you can be indulgent. I appreciate all the positive and negative comments. Tell me if the story tempts you so that I continue to write it, I already have the draft of the first 5 chapters so I should post regularly if the idea tells you.

Immediately the first chapter, it is a bit short to tater the ground

PS : English is not a native English speaker so bear with me plz =D

Thank you and good reading

* * *

She was late and she hated being late. For everything in life. This discipline was anchored in her with sharp remarks and back handed deprecations.

The sound of her heels echoed on the asphalt as she swarmed her way to the airport entrance. Of course, she would not run like a common citizen for fear of missing her plane. She is Regina Mills, one of the most influential women in the United States. Regina Mills does not run, she walks and by her step she commands respect. People run to fulfill her wishes, or sooner execute her orders. Except the tasteless woman she had to call because of the fact that her new ex-secretary was unable to find a seat for New York in first class whose arrival window was restricted to July 3rd, 2019. Yes Regina knew very well that the next day was the 4th of July. The national holiday of her adoptive country. This country which accepted her family with open arms and has allowed her to settle comfortably on the throne of power. Maybe it was not her dream of departure, but she vaguely remembered her dream departure.

With a quick and confident pace, Regina made her way past the tiny queue of Air France business class. Ignoring the disapproving looks, as well as the few grunts of columnless people who watched her walk almost unpeated, in her fitted black skirt suit and her white silk shirt that cost more than their monthly salary.

It was certainly not the first class, but she knew she would have to live with it. After a week spent in Paris, in order to complete a lucrative contract, the call she had been waiting for months was received. Mr. Gold has finally made his decision. The contract was going to be signed. After months of bowing and professional seduction, she had finally arrived to her ends. The contract with Mr. Gold was more lucrative than her last five customers combined. She could not afford not to be in New York for Independence Day. Of course she could count on this weird and disconcerting character to choose the 4th of July for signing the contract. Of course all flights to the United States were full by that date. Of course he expected her to cancel all her previous obligations to be at his service. It annoyed her to the point, but she could not show it. After 15 years in the field, she knew impertinently that the dress was indeed the monk, and that to project an image of power was paramount in this circle of vultures in which she evolved.

**"Sorry Miss Mills but we have no seat available on the porthole for the business class of this flight. You can always ask one of the passengers, once on the plane, to exchange their place with you "**.

The annoying voice of the counter attendant brought her out of her waking dream. It was only 10am, and she already had a hammer between her eyes. She could not repeat herself for the umpteenth time for fear of actually missing her plane. She had to choose her battles well. She salvaged her ticket and headed for the customs and then the boarding gate. The VIP treatment of the business class left something to be desired. Regina cursed herself for the 10th time since her awakening to not having had the presence of mind to keep the private jet in Paris. She would not have had to change secretary otherwise.

Once on the plane, she was immediately greeted by a redhead attendant whose legs seemed to stretch to infinity. The hostess professionally picked up her carry-on baggage and took her back to her seat 13B. At 13A was a blonde with curly hair falling on her shoulders, wearing a faded gray tank top sticking to her body like a second skin, and black slims jeans, with black and colored tattoo sleeves and ridiculous black aviator sunglasses on the nose. The unknown blonde was looking at the window, the situation would have been less amusing if the blind of the porthole was not closed. A glass containing a shaded liquid that Regina thought was whiskey or Scotch in the hand, and a leg that was constantly jumping. Fabulous ! She will have to share these long 9 hours close to what seemed to be a stressed junky.

**"Miss ..."** Regina still tried her chance to have her porthole side. **"Miss ..."** She repeated herself a second time, having had no reaction from her seat-neighbor the first time. After a spectacularly absent reaction, she was forced to do what she hated most -to touch another human being-, or in this case, the tattooed arm of her neighbor. The burst that followed could almost have made her smile if her mood was not so bad.

**"Oh ... hello"** was the blonde's idiotic answer.

**"Yes Hello, would it be possible that we exchange our seats, there was no more place porthole side when I bought my ticket."**

The blonde looked at her long behind her sunglasses, she was so slow to answer that Regina was almost going to repeat herself or to tear those damn glasses to give the blond a good slap on the face.

**"Ok, as long as the blind stays closed"**

**"..."** The brunette did not appreciate the answer accompanied by the cold smile of the tattooed stranger. But again, we could not blame her in this July 3rd, 2019 not to know how to choose her battles. She replied to the blonde with an even colder smile and pulled back to give her room to go out to exchange their places.

Once properly installed on the porthole, Regina could not help adding **"With a little less alcohol may be that the blind could have been opened"** while pointing to the glass, which had just been refilled by the stewardess. A sound barely louder than a whisper coming from the blonde's mouth and vaguely resembling "Bitch" was the blonde's only answer. Once again, Regina could not be faulted for not choosing her battles when her reply was limited to a raised eyebrow and gently putting her sleep mask on her eyes after warning the same redheaded hostess that she did not want to be disturbed under any circumstances during this flight.

The businesswoman rested her head against the wall of the plane and let herself be enveloped by a more or less deep sleep. After the long days spent in Paris chasing an insignificant contract, and the stress finally relaxed on Gold's decision and her own presence on the required date in New York, she was finally able to let fatigue, helped by sleeping pills, take the upper hand and sink into the world of dreams.

She was awakened with a start with the feeling of falling from the void, which in itself is surprising since this phenomenon happened to her, as for the majority of human beings, at the beginning of the sleep cycle normally. Checking the time on her Graff Diamonds watch, her suspicions were confirmed. She had fallen asleep for more than 2 hours. A glance to her left, brought her back to reality. Her seat-neighbor sipped another glass of Scotch, her sunglasses still on his nose. A beep announced that the seat belt warning lights were on, and the slight shaking suggested that the aircraft was passing through turbulent areas. A few seconds later, the voice of one of the crew members echoed in the plane, asking the passengers to buckle up their seat belts.

Regina blew a good blow. Of course ! even Mother Nature was leagued against her to prevent her from having a minimum of rest. She had never considered herself an aerodromophobic, because despite her fear of airplanes, by the nature of her work, few were the weeks when she was not supposed to take a local or international flight. But after 30 minutes of relentless and more or less disturbing shaking, and with the increased murmurs and barely veiled screams of other passengers, the businesswoman began to panic, slightly, maybe even a lot. The only object, or rather being, that left her vaguely anchored to a semblance of calm was her seat-neighbor. Quietly sipping her 100th glass of scotch gaze into the void toward the hallway. The end of the world, or rather of their world, could easily be close. The attitude of the blonde exasperated her to the highest point and ironically allowed her to attach a small thread fragile to the probabilities of such a scenario. Because statistically, and now everyone has heard about it, the plane is the safest means of transportation currently used by humans. She could not afford to think otherwise. She was not ready to leave this world yet, not before signing the contract with Mr. Gold. Not until he equaled the best customer her mother has closed since starting the business. She had never sought to have that power, that success, the importance she has in the eyes of others. This authority she displayed every minute of her new life, but she had to take it and learn it through great pain and sacrifice. It's not the end of the world, her tattooed neighbor did not believe it. And she did not too ! Her mantra was interrupted by the sudden falling of the plane. Her stomach was at her throat level, finally yes that was the end. The oxygen masks fell from the ceiling and she grabbed hers with a trembling hand. It was ironic really, all for nothing. To finish stupidly among the statistics of civil aviation victims.

She put the mask on her mouth and nose and forced herself to breathe slowly, a hysterical laugh seized her. What would be the use of a bloody oxygen mask when the plane is crashing at who knows thousand km per hour to the Atlantic. And there is no hope of crashing against a surface of water rather than the earth, because she knew that too. It's just as destructive. Thump thump, thump thump, she felt her heart beat in her ears. The mask was dysfunctional because she could not breathe oxygen Thump thump, thump thump. She started seeing black dots everywhere, she did not even feel the plane fall anymore. Then a hand on her arm and a **"Hey ..."** sound, she tried to look to where the sound came from and she saw her seat neighbor. The glasses on her head now, the piercing emerald look that was directed towards her. **"Everything is fine, it's OK ..."** she heard again. **"The plane has stabilized now, everything is OK ..."** the sound barely reached her ears, she could not breathe, the mask choked her instead of giving her the oxygen she was desperately looking for. As if reading her thoughts, a hand grabbed the mask and took it away. She vaguely heard an announcement from the pilot, and could not understand its meaning. **"Inhale slowly with me, one, two, three, four, exhale ..."** She tried to follow these simple guidelines, her look hypnotized by the blondes' eyes. **"Here, once again inhale with me, 1, 2, 3 ..."** The blonde repeated her instructions again and it was simple to inspire count expire the stars started disappearing little by little from her vision and she saw the hostess pass a glass of water to the blonde and with a worried look. The blonde gave her the glass back and encouraged her to drink a few sips. It was a good idea, her throat was dry. **"Here you are again!"** The blonde said with a smile. **"We were worried for a moment"**. Regina Mills, owner and manager of The Safe, was reportedly boiling just for thinking of being so vulnerable. She would have insulted the person who was helping her and bluffed her way to a haughty facade in any circumstance. But having survived a plane "crash"/ scare, Regina Mills almost missed the lack of contact that the blonde has left by removing her hand from her arm. **"Emma, Emma Swan ..."** she heard again. Confused, she finally understood and answered **"Regina Mills"**. The blonde smiled at her with a less icy smile then put her glasses on her nose. End of communication, Regina thought, rolling her eyes. She was almost disappointed. Which made her roll her eyes again. She had a panic attack because she thought she was dying. It was so ridiculous that she had to make a big effort not to burst out laughing. She refrains from it lest the hostess force her to take a Xanax.

The rest of the flight was silent for the businesswoman. She was taken several times by the desire to start the conversation with the blonde but she always stopped at the last moment. That was grotesque! she said to herself, she had it put on the account of curiosity and at no time to the result of a transfer created by the traumatic events she had just experienced. Aside from the sobs of a few passengers who, she presumed, they too had seen their lives go by in these few seconds of freefall.

The blonde was still sipping glasses of Scotch, and Regina wondered if she was not a known rock star who could afford to be ricocheted, alcoholic while having a seat in business class on Air France Paris New York on a 3rd of July. When the stewardess announced the imminent landing of the plane, sighs were heard everywhere. She could not blame them, she too, was eager to be on American soil, or any soil at this point.

Once the doors opened, the blonde sent her a **"good evening"** then rushed to the exit. Putting aside her absurd disappointment, she took her baggage from the red hostess who apologized while thanking her for choosing Air France. Leaving the airport was in a fog, the brunette finally breathed a breath of fresh New York air having seen Graham waiting for her by the car outside.


	2. Trojan Horse

**Hello everyone,**

**So to start thank you very much for your follow and favorites and comments. Here is the 2nd chapter, please be patient with me. This chapter presents the first brick around which the rest of the story would be built. It also contains a brief overview of Regina's second meeting with Emma.**

**The character of Emma will take more space the more we advance in the storyline.**

**Good reading !**

* * *

**New York, July 3, 2019 - 3:45 pm**

Once in the back passenger seat of her black Mercedes, lulled by the quiet sound of the car on the road, the brunette could finally loosen her jaw. Blowing a good blow, she felt fatigue catch up. Her 9 hours flight were not easy on her nerves. She was tempted to ask Graham to drive her home, when he said his first words since their telephone conversation in Paris. **"The contract is ready. Mr. Gold asked that the signature be done today at 8:00 pm "**. He suspected that Mr. Gold was watching her movements.

**"When was this request made?"**

**"30min before your exit from the airport"**

Regina could not put her finger on it, but her instinct sent her warnings. Something wasn't adding up. Mr. Gold got in touch with her six months ago, announcing he wanted a box at The Safe. Having no marketing for her company, word of mouth was her only form of advertising. The endorsement of powerful men, coupled with her efforts in public relations and her mother's lobbying, has made The Safe, the safest and most discreet security company in the United States.

Since joining the company at the age of 20, she has been trained and disciplined by none other than Cora Mills, preparing her to take the company's reigns at the right time. Seven years later, her mother withdrew from the leadership with a greater ambition in politics. Armed with the well-kept secrets of the men and women in power, she found no obstacle in her way, quickly endorsed by a high-ranking world. She went up the ladder until elected, 4 years ago as Senator of the State of Illinois. Officially cutting links with The Safe for fear of conflict of interest charges. Regina suspected she had put her in her place to be the puppeteer behind the curtains. It was for this reason that when Mr. Gold appeared before her last January, and expressed his desire to spend a staggering sum in order to keep his precious treasure in The Safe, without hiding his intention to seek out other alternatives depending on the security but especially the discretion that was going to be offered. Regina's mission was to sign him as a client. Maybe deep down she wanted to prove to Cora that she was no puppet. Her mother had previously ridiculed her diversification towards businessman protection too, insisting that The Safe survived more than 40 years by protecting secrets and information, **"Information is power. I did not know that your ambition was limited to managing bodyguards, dear" **Her mother had told her during her announcement. This did not stop Regina from moving forward with her plan. After three months of negotiation with Mr. Gold, he disappeared from the surface of earth. Regina thought she lost him as a prospect until yesterday's call.

**"You seem pensive."** Graham's voice pulled her from her thinking

**"Something is not right"** she replied while fixing his eyes in the rearview mirror

**"Nothing is too late. You still haven't signed the contract "**

**"Oh ... where is the fun in that ?"** her "fight or flight" instinct had always leaned toward combat.

* * *

**New York, July 3, 2019 - 7:00 pm**

It had been 3 hours since she was at the office, reviewing and reviewing the contract, as well as the _safing_ procedure. Mr. Gold would arrive in an hour, so she took the opportunity to take a shower and change. She was dressed in a burgundy skirt that married her form and was barely over her knee, supported by a red lipstick, when she welcomed Mr. Gold in her office. The man was more or less short-legged, always dressed to perfection in a 3-piece suit, and a gold cane in his hand. His maniacal smile has always troubled the brunette. And it was that smile that accompanied his handshake. He was accompanied by a young, dark-haired, shy woman.

**"Mr. Gold, it's a pleasure to see you "**

"Oh believe me deary, the pleasure is all mine. I present you my spouse Belle French "

If the connection between the two shocked her, Regina did not show it. Greeting the brunette, and inviting them both in the meeting room. Graham was already there with Mulan, her vault operations manager. The plan was presented again, no need to explain that The Safe is not a safe. The trunking operation itself gave the company its discrete reputation. The contents of the safe can be deposited by the customer himself, but in most cases, for obvious security reasons, a safe depositing operation is required. With a transportation from the customer's designated location to The Safe, where security and discretion are obligatory. The safe itself can only be opened by the holder of a prism-shaped key, combined with voice, fingerprint and DNA verification. No other person, other than the account owner, can access the vault. The access can not be transmitted to another person, apart after the owners death if he wishes and adds it to his contract, otherwise the content is destroyed.

Regina was not blind, she knew full well that 99% of her coffers contained nothing legal. It was not a fairytale world, the Cavalier is the best piece to block a past pawn. With powerful men as clients, no judge would venture to sign a search warrant, but if that were the case and one of the judges felt brave enough to do so, no employee, including Regina herself, would have access to the vault.

The customer can however choose a shadow, a second person who will keep half of his key. Thus, the owner himself could not open the trunk alone, needing the presence of the shadow, or that of the jeeper to access it.

**"We will, then, have civilian cars that will follow the transport ..."**

**"I chose Belle as the second beneficiary"** the announcement of Gold came to cut the Mulan's presentation. She exchanged a frustrated look with Graham when Regina said, **"It was not your initial approach Mr. Gold, your request was clear, you wanted a single key"**

**"Only fools do not change their minds my dear"** He replied with his reptilian smile. Miss French, who until then seemed to be in another world, began to seem restless.

**"We're going to have to prepare another plan and get back to you on that, " **Regina answered in an icy voice.

**"To do what ? No need to remind you how much will be spent on your accounts after signing the contract. You keep your extraction as it is. I only need a second key" **He added still smiling **"And a keeper as well "** the look that accompanied this last sentence froze the brunettes' blood. A keeper, of course, she knew it was her. She was after all The Safe Keeper. What was Gold playing? Why hide his cards and change their plan at the last second ? Was the safety of his property the only reason behind all this after all? **"A commission of 25% will be added to you as compensation,"** he shouted as he got up.

**"I approve your plan, I will expect the extraction to be done after tomorrow at 5pm. Miss Mills, I hope to see you in my office after tomorrow at 8 pm for a debrief, since neither Belle nor myself can accompany the convoy, you will bring me my half key yourself. "** The sound of his cane on the office's floor accompanied his last sentence. He turned around for their smiling before adding, **"We'll be here tomorrow night to sign the contract and give our biometric identifications"** and he leaves the room with a possessive arm on his wife's back.

**"I don't believe this s ..."** Graham began, before he was interrupted by Regina's impatient **"Get out!"** The door slammed gently behind them, but Regina was seething.

Her headache was at its height. This day seems dragging. She wanted to sway all the content on the table on the floor, then break the vases, the TV, and even the frames. But she counted backwards from 10 instead. Anger at small doses could help her achieve her goals, but open the doors to its massive destruction, she would lose sight of her goal.

After a few extra hours in the office, to review her strategy. She had finally arrived home. She was eager to change and go to bed, when Graham questioned her

**"Are you sure you still want to move on?"**

**"The plan remains the same, but I'll need you to do the scan tomorrow," **she said.

**"Is it worth it? Like a butterfly with the light, are not you afraid of burning your wings? "**

**"Information is the power Graham."** Was the last sentence that the brunette addressed him before climbing to her bedroom

* * *

**New York, July 5, 2019 - 9:00 pm**

Regina closed her eyes and put her head against the back seat leather of her black Mercedes, she let herself be driven to Manhattan. After a tiring day, closed by the last hour, with that vile being that is Mr. Gold. The extraction, had gone well in the late afternoon. It was then, with half the key that she headed to M. Gold offices on the edge of town. Accompanied by Stephan instead of Graham, because her driver and bodyguard was the only person she trusted in this world. And he had information to extract under her orders.

The meeting with Mr. Gold was painful, the businessman forced her to repeat herself asking countless absurd questions about insignificant details. Lost in thought, she could not help but have a ball in her stomach. She had the vague feeling of being trapped somewhere. It was not her habit to be so thoughtless, what her mother would think of her. She rolled her eyes after this reflection. She played a chess game where some pieces were moved without her being able to see them. She knew she did not have the big picture.

It was dark outside, the road was empty. And a sense of worry was gripping her. Gold made its full payment in the morning plus 25% after sending a signed copy of the contract. However, she felt no exaltation, this transaction was supposed to be the most important of her career, and only uncertainty occupied her mind.

Suddenly, a car cutting their way, the sound of the brakes echoing through the cabin, a turn to her left and she was thrown against the back seat. Wheels that turn on the spot then the car accelerates. A light enters the car through the rear window, they are pursued. The car was rolling at a fast speed **"I'll have to lose the tail Miss Mills, put on your belt" **Stephan's controlled response brought her back to the big picture. A trap, the answer began to become more and more obvious to her.

Her mercedes rolled at a brisk pace, zigzagging to avoid shooting. Pieces of glass burst from everywhere, on her, beside her, the rear window was the target of a bullet. And then she saw it, Stephan's skull bleeding, he was shot in the head. Following the weightlessness, the car had tumbled the lane separation into a cimon and was now flying through the air. Everything seemed to go so fast and slow at the same time. She was hooked by her belt to the seat of the car that was now upside down. Her skull threatened to explode, and her vision was cloudy. She tried to open her safety belt but it seemed stuck, scenario n1. Or she did not have enough strength in her arms, the very likely scenario n2.

Only being upside down prevented her from vomiting her guts. She heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching and then stopping.

Can it be help ? A door closed, followed by a muffled cry.

Then a conversation she could not distinguish.

At that moment, just concentrating on the sounds threatened to make her lose consciousness. Her head was hurting so much. Everything was blurred around her. She heard a voice **"Hey ..."** that voice again, she recognized it. It had haunted her thoughts since leaving the airport, it was a nice mental escape from the stress created by the situation of Gold. A mental escape! Of course she was hallucinating. **"I got you… I'll get you out of there."** She turned to the source of the voice and the blonde piercing emerald eyes were the last things she saw before losing consciousness.


	3. Enemy or ally ?

**Hello everyone !**

**Here is the third chapter of the story. Emma is present and she is even entitled to passages based on her point of view.**

**Tell me what do you think? Is the plot quite clear? It's clear in my head but you never know = D**

**I thank you again for your comments, favorites and follows. You are awesome !**

* * *

**New York, July 6, 2019, 11:46 am**

Strong arms carried her, a soft and firm voice did not stop from whispering in her ears **"Everything is gonna be ok, help is on their way"**. Regina felt transported and then gently deposited on a hard surface. A hand stroked her hair, the voice continued to reassure her. She opened her eyes, a lamppost light reflected on floating blonde hair. A comforting emerald look. An angel gave her a sorry smile. The hand of the brunette clung to the firm arm of the angel, and a question **"Emma ...?"**.

Then the angel evaporated, Regina's hands tightened in the air. A start and her eyes opened again. There was a repetitive and disturbing beep. Regina has never been able to handle repetitive sounds. As a child, she always took the analog clock batteries out. The sound of the needles that counted the seconds of her passing life bothered her.

She opened her eyes, and her vision took time to stabilize. Behind the cloud of blur, she saw Graham, sitting on a chair that seemed uncomfortable, watching the screen of his smartphone.

**"What ..."** she had to clear her throat before continuing her sentence **"What happened?"**, Her throat was so dry, she felt like she had spent months in the Sahara.

Graham's gaze focused sharply on her. **"Miss Mills ... how are you feeling?"**

Like shit, she wanted to answer. Like a victim of an elephant herd which had taken its time trampling on her skull, one paw after another, one elephant after another. But she did not have the strength to express all these words. She had a jackhammer between her eyes, and every breath made her want to vomit.

**"Water ..." **was the answer she chose instead. Graham complied as soon as the words were formulated, pouring her a glass of water and inserting a straw into the goblet. He brought the straw close to her lips and she drank greedily. **"Here you go ... Drink slowly Miss Mills, you have been the victim of a trap."**

A trap ... It was the least she can say. The memories came back to her little by little. A pursuit race, floating balls, a dead driver and a car upside down. She remembered her forehead pain and dripping blood. By reflex her hand went to touch her skull, which was wrapped in bandage. That explained the headache. Forcing herself to regain her sense of repartee, she replied in a broken voice. **"Thank you Sherlock, but the details ..."**

Her breathing was heavy and jerky, every word coming out of her mouth required an insurmountable effort. She only hoped that this idiot gave her details without having to ask a million questions.

Graham seemed finally to measure the urgency of her questions and answered her in one go. **"A car blocked your way, I presume Stephan tried to flee his pursuers, but with the bullets raining everywhere, he ended up getting one in the head. I also assume that following that, you have been the victim of an accident. Doctors say you have a concussion. The EMT found you unconscious on the sidewalk. Fortunately you left the car, because, on their arrival, your mercedes was on fire "**

Regina had a hard time making sense of all the words that came out of her bodyguard's mouth. But two words had stopped her in her reflection. The first being **"victim"**, for the second time in 2min, Graham used this adjective to describe her. The brunette wanted to scream, that she was not a victim, and that she would never be, but her survival instinct advised her to preserve her energy and to let go. The second word being the **"sidewalk"**, her memories of the incident were fuzzy, but now she remembered being stuck by the seat belt and unable to do any physical exertion, before losing consciousness. She was dying to ask a million questions, but she was so tired ... She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the urge to vomit diminished a little after that. She continued then, to inhale, a two, three, four, to expire. Slowly. She repeated this action 3 times. Strangely, it was not the sound of her own voice that accompanied these instructions, but the voice of a certain blonde.

Graham stared at her worriedly, **"I think we should call a doctor," **he added. **"Gold ..."** that name was her only answer. Graham sat down again when he heard her pronounce it. **"I'll find out if there's a connection between him and the ambush,"** he reassured her. Inspiring, all she could add was a **"Do it ..."**

Graham, nodded as he stood up. **"Rest,"** he whispered before leaving the room.

It was far too late, when her eyes could finally see the fingers of her bodyguard pressing the button of what she supposed to be the morphine machine. Having no more energy in her body. Regina closed her eyes and let herself be sucked by fatigue. She could not blame Graham. He had avoided her the battle between her bruised body and her mind.

Regina woke up a few hours later under the discrete movement of a nurse who seemed to be busy replenishing the salubrious solution tied by a pipe to her arm.

The nurse had to notice her waking state, as she asked him directly the question "**how do you feel?" Any pains"**

The brunette wanted to cry or laugh ... the choice was not easy. She felt great, of course! Someone tried to kill her. And her instinct told her that someone else was trying to save her. "Try" being the key word. Maybe she just did not remember having the strength to come off the car and crawl (because it was out of the question to walk, that she was at least sure of)

Aside from Graham's visits, Regina spent her time counting the tiles on the opposite wall. The hospital room was sterile, and the atmosphere was always accompanied by the beep that she hated so much. Regina was lost in thought, since her damn flight the brunette could not stop thinking about the blonde. Regina was not used to being vulnerable to others. She was not used to being empathized. She was always hidden behind her shell, behind her tall concrete walls and barbed wire. And there alone, in her hospital room, apart from the visit of the police inspectors who of course did not tell her anything new, because we can count on the employees of the state to ask questions without giving any information. The thoughts of the brunette were often invaded by emerald eyes. She had told the police what she remembered: the pursuit, the bullet in Stephan's skull, the car upside down, the sound of a motorcycle approaching, the muffled cries and then the blackout. She didn't dare to talk to them about the blonde because she was sure that it was only her imagination that played tricks on her. Not to be considered crazy, if she wanted the police to take her seriously.

She could not blame them, she was angry at herself in the first place, but she was never a person to feel sorry for herself, so she stopped herself from entering a vicious circle, where she would feel guilty, while the culprit could be none other than Mr. Gold, who had trapped her eventually.

She had to know why.

* * *

**New York - July 10, 2019 7:30**

Three days later, Regina's heels resounded on the marble floor of The Safe's offices. 3 days had passed since the ambush. 3 days lost in vain without approaching a semblance of response to the events of last Saturday. The monotony of the last three days was interrupted only by the call of Cora who had heard wind of the **"unfortunate incident" **of which Regina was victim. And who without diversion wished her to settle this story as soon as possible so as not to harm the brand image of The Safe. **"The guardian of the Safe, herself attacked will scare all our customers my darling"** had added her mother.

Regina's return to work was accompanied by the police's call, who announced that they had found no prints on the vehicle that was following her and subsequently abandoned, nor any trace of DNA. No other prints besides hers, those of Graham and Stephan were found on her car either. The police had come to the obvious conclusion that there was at least a fifth person with them that night.

A person who had either:

Helping her attackers escape the scene and erase their tracks from their car - illogical scenario, because why take so much effort to pursue and shoot her, to escape once she was at their mercy.

Attacking her attackers and cleaning up the scene before, perhaps, helping her get out of the car - more likely but less clear scenario about this person's motives.

Both scenarios provided no useful information to Regina. The police claimed that the only surveillance camera filming the scene of the incident made no recordings that night.

The conspiracy seemed so unrealistic to Regina, but she had to find answers, and only Gold could answer her questions. But Gold, according to Graham, had left the country after the delivery. Even more questions, even fewer answers.

Regina was analyzing the details of her last deal with Gold when her phone rang. **"Regina, darling, how are you?" **Was her mother's reply as soon as she picked it up. **"Darling"** was more a condescending term than a real demonstration of any affection on the part of her mother. For the moment, Regina hated this expression to the highest degree. The conversation with her mother was brief and irritating. Cora had just announced to her that as no advancement regarding the investigation of her "incident" had been made, one of The Safe's biggest clients had decided to send his own "employee" an investigator who was going bring light to the events of last Saturday. Despite her repetitive protests Cora ended up hanging up with the last word. **"The help will come to your office at 2pm"** was the last instruction received by SMS from her mother after the call ended.

Needless to say, Regina was angry. Graham and her combed through the details of the ambush. Gold having evaporated in the wild, the only option available to them was to contact Miss French directly. Maybe Gold's wife knew more than she let appear, and could answer their questions.

The rest of the morning had been spent in unsuccessful attempts to contact Miss French by telephone, when someone knocked on the door of Regina's office and opened it without waiting for an answer.

The person who opened the door was the last person in the world that the brunette was expecting. Dressed in a black leather jacket that was over what appeared to be a black washed tank top with black jeans and leather boots (just as black), the blonde who haunted her dreams and moments of distraction was in front of her. With sunglasses raised to serve as a headband, Emma's emerald eyes were fixed on hers.

**"What are you doing here?"** Was the first reaction of the brunette. She was shocked by the events, what was her flight neighbor doing at her office?

**"I'm your 2 pm appointment Miss Mills"** replied the blonde with a more detached tone.

**"Sorry ? Why are you here?"**

**"I was told you were warned of my arrival ..." **the blonde replied slightly frustrated. If her tone was too controlled, her facial expression left no doubt about her annoyance.

Regina was looking at the clock in her office and was stunned by the time it was. It was exactly 2pm, the blonde of her flight was the famous investigator sent by her important client.

**"Listen to me, Miss ...?"**

**"Swan, Emma Swan"** The blonde was forced to remind her, without knowing that it was completely useless. Her name played a loop in the brunette's, who was tempted several times in the recent days to ask that we bring a complete file on the blonde. But this temptation had always been crushed by the logical part of her brain that told her to focus on the shit in which she had stuffed herself with Gold.

**"Yes, Miss Swan, I do not know what you are doing here or what you think you and your employer can do, but we have control over the situation here"**

**"Look Lady ... Good for you if you have the situation under control, but I have clear orders from my employer. My mission is to clarify the mystery of the attack on you, and I will not leave here until I have found answers. My employer does not like to be disappointed, and I do not intend to disappoint him. "**

**"Miss ... Swan ... I can assure you that we do not need your expertise, The Safe counts among its employees ex FBI agents, CIA and others, I can guarantee you that they have the necessary qualifications for this mission. I do not know your skills and I do not have the time, nor my team to babysit you "**

**"Miss Mills, I see that my presence here frustrates you. As already specified, my employer does not tolerate failure. As long as you are in danger, the safety of his vault is in danger too. I must follow his order unless you contact him directly and change his mind. I'd love to get out of here if my employer asks me to " **replied the blonde while passing her cell phone, with the contact of her employer shortlisted **" Go ahead call him " **added the blonde while extending her phone to Regina.

All color left the face of the brunette when she read the name of the contact on Emma's: Leopold Blanchard. The first customer of The Safe, THE CUSTOMER founder of the company. If her mother had taught her anything of the history of the company, it was that Mr. Blanchard's desires had to be followed always. Leopold had participated actively in starting their business, Leopold was even a long-time friend of her parents. Regina had never liked him, but he was scary enough to know that she should not challenge him. Not in these unfortunate circumstances. Then as the prideful woman that she is, the brunette armed herself with her coldest smile and stared at Emma's eyes. **"I see you have some high-ranking friends Miss Swan ... Ask Marianne to assign you an office. Graham, my partner, will come soon to give you the details ... "** Regina added, gesturing with an arm around the door then to Graham nonchalantly.

With that, Emma left the room, leaving the lost brunette in her thoughts. Maybe it was not a dream finally, the coincidence would be too huge, to have imagined the blonde involved in her ambush and to see it landing 3 days later at her office.

All this morning, gave her a headache. More and more questions, fewer and fewer answers.

**"Graham, find me all you can about Miss Swan, especially any connection with Cora Mills or Leopold Blanchard,**" Regina ordered her bodyguard.

**"Any thoughts you want to share Miss Mills?"**

**"Not for the moment ..." **the brunette replied while staring at her driver.

Graham's answer was limited to a nod of his head and his departure from the room.

Regina took advantage of this moment of tranquility to review The Safe's account history. Having a particular interest for Leopold.

At the end of the day, Graham joined her office to drive her home to Manhattan. Her driver gave her an account of Emma Swan's briefing, assuring her that he had confined himself to the rules of confidentiality surrounding their customer contract.

On the way back Regina asked Graham to make a detour to 108 Mifflin Street. The house where she spent all her childhood, adolescence and a small part of her adult life. Following the death of her father Henry Mills, the mansion was sold. Regina had secretly bought it under another name so as not to be known, knowing that a more frontal approach would have triggered Cora's anger.

Arrived in front of the family manor, the brunette heart was racing. Her visits to her childhood home were very limited. The place gave her a feeling of unease and haunted her with bad memories.

Graham stayed in the car, leaving to the Safe Keeper with the she wanted. Regina opened the door and her legs carried her as they pleased to her mother's ex office. On her way, all the furniture was covered with white sheets protecting them from the dust. Regina gazed at the family photos displayed on the library, which in turn was protected with a layer of clear plastic. The photo showed one of the biggest lies of her childhood, with her parents smiling warmly, sandwiching the brunette at 14 years old. As a teenager, she had always ignored the fundamental problems that plagued her parents' marriage. Despite the malaise that reigned in the Mills residence, Regina had always buried herself in her books to escape reality. Her gaze then turned to her mother's old office. This dark brown solid wood furniture was expressly designed to establish an image of authority, despite its presence in the family home that was supposed to be free from enemies by default. Her gaze into the void unconsciously fixing Cora's desk, Regina remembered one evening of her childhood.

She was 10 years old, it was a Saturday night and as usual her mother had invited people of authority to a "family" dinner in the mansion .. Bored always in this kind of event, the small brunette had taken her book and taken refuge in her mother's office. Hidden below the imposing furniture, Regina's reading was interrupted by the voices of her mother and Mr. Blanchard.

**"Your useless husband is drunk again. It is appalling how some humans stubbornly choose to remain at the bottom of the food chain "** had pronounced the voice of a man who poured himself a glass of Scotch

**"Forget about my idiot husband for a moment. Henry is ridiculous but he is rich and harmless" **Cora Mills replied

**"Let's forget that dear idiot as you say, come here ..."** added Leopold while sticking his lips to Cora's neck.

Moans followed, and Regina had pressed her hands very hard on her ears to not hear the rest.

A tear that landed on her hand brought her back to reality. Thump thump… Thump thump.

Regina took a deep breath and headed for her bedroom. Being in the family manor has always burdened her with pain.

Through the window of her childhood room, her eyes wandered over the trees in front of the manor. The brunette wiping a treacherous tear then closed the curtains. Without realizing the eyes that stared at her from the outside. Her ritual was always the same, for fear of attracting suspicion. She strongly suspected her mother of following all her movements.

Regina immediately took off her stiletto heels and climbed on her childhood desk. With her arms raised to the ceiling, the brunette shifted a slab and looked for the desired object with her hand. She went back downstairs with an old notebook in her hand. She had in her possession the first account book of The Safe, a notebook she had stolen from her mother in hard times hoping to use it as a weapon against Cora. The name of Leopold Blanchard had revived in her painful memories. It could not be a mere coincidence. The meeting with Emma during the return flight. Her visions of Emma pulling her out of her own broken car, and Emma's presence at her desk as Leopold's employee.

Waiting for Graham to give her news about his research on the blonde. She could start her own research about Mr. Blanchard. Being the first client of The Safe, the company's first records could help her better understand this game of chess she was playing blindly.

* * *

**New York - July 11, 2019 10:00**

Emma was taking a shower and preparing to leave her loft. Cigarette in hand, she took a good puff while contemplating the sight. She loved living in East Harlem, in front of her, on the building opposite a large fresco of black men exercising various activities.

It was her meditation moment of the day. She had screwed up, she knew it. Since meeting the brunette on the plane. She had not stopped thinking about her. When she saw Regina wounded, she could not help intervening. Her boss had been very angry. But the good thing was that this mission offered her a way out. After the contract she had signed with Leopold for her services, her employer finally promised her to terminate their professional relationship on the condition of performing this last mission. Recover the contents of the vault. Inspiring another puff, Emma had dreamed of that moment for too long. She could not afford to fail. Come what may.

With sunglasses on her eyes, Emma rode on her dark Harley Davidson Sportster, and headed for the address Ruby had just given her. Her contact had told her that Gold had left the country, otherwise, Belle was the best runner up.

She parked far enough, then walked quietly to the main door. The house stood on two floors, and she knew full well that behind the door were two armed bolos.

She crooked the door and shot with extreme precision the two men, one after the other, with calming balls. It was useless to create a brothel, cluttered with bodies that took time to "clean". With a muffled step, Emma climbed the stairs to the first floor. She could feel Belle's presence. Pop music from the a radios top 10 resonated in the first floor

**"Can anyone stop this despicable music?"** Emma shouted over

**"What ... who ? who are you? " **exclaimed Belle who had jumped at the approach of the blonde

**"My name is Emma. Emma Swan "**

**"What are you doing here?"** The brunette replied, panting with panic

**"I have some questions to ask you. See ! "**The blonde addressed her, and finally took off her sunglasses from her nose and placed them on her head

**"I ..." **Belle's reply was interrupted by two things that happened almost simultaneously. A cry from the guard who accompanied her upstairs toward the blonde. And that same blonde who was suddenly against her, and held her sandwiched against the wall, with a knife blade on her throat.

**"A gesture and I cut her throat"** said the blonde with a big smile addressed to the guard. The latter had a pistol aimed at Emma, but still hesitated on the spot.

Groans of fear escaped from Belle's mouth, which trembled under the blonde's touch.

**"Save us all precious minutes of unnecessary discomfort, and tell me where is Gold?"** Emma added, addressing Gold's spouse.

**"You .. you ... you're like him ..." **the brunette replied stuttering

**"Really ?! That's new !" **the blonde laughed. **"Where is he?**" She asked, pushing the blade of the knife against Belle's throat. The movement was accompanied by a slight cry of distress on the part of the brunette and a worried look towards her guard.

In a blink of an eye, Emma took with her free hand the muffler she wore hidden in her pants, and shot a bullet - a real one this time - right in the goons forehead. A loud cry, of panic this time, was heard.

**"But ... but ... you killed him !"**

**"You looked at him as if you were afraid of him, I just helped you to be more relaxed"**

**"More RELAXED ?! MORE RELAXED ? I would be more relaxed if I did not have your blade on the throat "**

**"No can do ! Do not pretend you have any affinity for your prison guard ... "**

**"He's not…"**

**"Shhhh, we're not going to debate on it. If you have Stockholm Syndrome you have other guardians downstairs waiting for you. Focus ! Gold? where is he ?"**

**"I do not know…"**

Emma rested her blade against Belle's neck and then ordered **"Look me in the eyes!"** Belle obeyed the command, her heart beating fast. "**You know exactly what I can do, tell me, in which country is Gold hiding?"**

The laugh that followed Emma's question surprised the blonde. **"Do you really think he left the country? Of course not, he has been preparing his plan for a very long time, he will not leave New York until its complete execution. "**

Dismissed, the blonde knew that even Belle was telling the truth, her power was never wrong. She made a mental note to talk to Ruby again and then asked her question for the umpteenth time. **"My patient has limits, this is the last time I'll ask you. WHERE. IS. GOLD ?"**

**"I ... I don't know I swear. Robert has changed since the last 3 months, he almost never slept at home. Why don't you ask his whore, " **replied Belle, breathless while blushing at the adjective she used on the stroke of anger.

**"Interesting! A whore I knew by chance? " **Emma added with a big smile

**"Milah Gold his first wife" **the brunette almost spat the name with disgust.

**"Oh, Mrs. Gold did not bother to change her last name,"** Emma snorted, breaking off from Belle.

**"What are you doing here ?!"** Regina's hoarse voice interrupted Emma's and Belle's duel.

**"My My, Who have we here?" **Smiled the blonde in turn **"Miss Mills in the flesh. Accompanied by her ... watchdog? "**

**"I asked you a question, Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" **Regina replied, unimpressed by the blonde's attitude.

**"My job your majesty. I assume you're looking for the same info as me. The location of our dear Mr. Gold "**replied the blonde, still smiling

**"How?" **Regina's questioning was interrupted again by the blonde.

**"No need to give trouble yourself. Miss French does not know where he is "**

**"And we have to believe you because ...?"**

**"Miss French confirmed it to me"** smiled the blonde

**"Of course ! we must take her word for granted"**

**"Yes, because I threatened her life when she confessed it to me"**

**"You did what ?! Who do you think you are? Graham! " **This last call was accompanied by a look at the bodyguard who stepped toward the blonde with a plastic cable tie in his hand. Graham turned the blonde who struggled slightly. The bodyguard tied her hands behind her back.

**"Oh ! Naughty little rascal we like it brutal huh! " **Laughed the blonde while being pushed toward the stairs and the exit door.

**"I presume we must thank you for the bodies too" **the brunette said angrily, leaving the Golds home

**"One body Miss Mills, though ... uh ... technically, anyway ... a dead man. The others are just taking a nap. Do not worry they are not the kind of people to go to the police"**

**"You think you're funny Miss Swan," **Regina spatted in a low, icy voice as she entered Emma's space. **"I'm the boss here"**

**"You know I can easily get rid of your gadget huh"** laughed the blonde accompanying her sentence while taking off her hands free from behind her back.

The blonde advanced towards her motorcycle **"Too bad, I wanted to share with you the information communicated by Miss French" **smiled the blonde while starting her motorbike.

**"Miss Swan, where do you think you're going like this?"** Regina screamed exasperated by the blonde's shenanigans.

**"Following a lead, we will debrief at the office"** replied the blonde accelerating.

Once in her car, the brunette was seething. She had just had her third conversation with the blonde, and the effect was as always the same. She was furious !

**"I thought you were limited to the privacy policy of the company" **she barked to Graham

**"I can assure you that at no time did I appoint Mr. Gold or Miss French by their name"** said the bodyguard.

**"So, let's speed up the research on Miss Swan."**

**"Are you finally going to explain to me the nature of your relationship with Miss Swan?" **Graham asked him

**"None, she was my seat neighbor on my return flight. But now, I'm sure it was not a coincidence, "**the brunette replied, looking out the window. It was too much for a coincidence ... Then the bike ...

**"Let's go home, I think it's time I show you what I discovered about Mr. Blanchard."**

Graham put the right blinker and nodded, staring at the brunette in the rearview mirror.


	4. Your feedbacks

Hello everyone !

So this is not an update but a mini survey about the story.

As you know, this is my first fanfiction ever, and it would be really nice to have feedback from you:

1\. Does the story become more interesting over the course of the chapters or does it lose interest?

2\. Any comments or suggestions regarding my interpretation of Regina's and Emma"s characters ?

3\. Comments or suggestions regarding the pace of publication and length of chapters?

Your positive and negative opinions are welcome. Let me know if I continue writing this story or not :)

A Big thank you!


End file.
